This Feel
by RinaDhila
Summary: Hp ku berdering. Aku segera mengangkatnya dan ternyata Taeyeon. Dia meminta maaf karena sudah member izin pada Baekhyun untuk menelponku. Aku diam saja. Apakah Baekhyun memaksa, sehingga Taeyeon tak mampu melawan? "Hee-ya, dia sepertinya merindukanmu sekali. Tidakkah kau pulang saja dan mencari tau apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun padamu?"


**THIS FEEL**

Tittle : This Feel, I Love You.

Author : Rina Dhila [Shin Joo Rin]

Cast : Oh Se Hee

Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Taeyeon

Lee Taemin

Krystal Jung

Do Kyung Soo

Genre : Sad, Romance, Friendship.

Rating : P-15

Length : Just Oneshoot

**HAPPY READING READERS…!...**

Rasa ini….

Aku tak tahu kapan rasa ini datang. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu.

Aku menutup buku ku. Sudah keberapa kalinya aku menulis tentang perasaanku padanya. Aku tak tahu kapan aku mulai mengaguminya dan menyukainya. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat tersiksa dengan rasa ini, perasaan ku untuknya. Karena dia telah memiliki gadis pujaan. Setiap melihatnya memandang gadis itu, dadaku terasa sesak, nafasku tak teratur. **Inikah cinta**…?

Mungkin aku tak bisa menerima perasaan sakit ini. Tapi aku tak bisa melupakannya. Dia terlalu berharga untukku. Karena aku terlalu menyukainya, terlalu mengaguminya tanpa alasan.

"Krystal.. Dia itu cantik.."

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tak bisa bernafas. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus menceritakannya padaku? Apa dia tidak mengerti diriku?

"Dia sudah punya pacar, aku menyesal karena tidak dari awal mendekatinya"

Kenapa kau katakana itu? Kenapa kau harus menyesalinya? Aku ada disini, aku ada untukmu, aku yang mencintaimu, bukan Krystal.

Sudahlah. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi. Aku takkan lagi berharap lebih padanya. Aku akan pergi, mungkin ini akan membuatku lebih tenang walau hanya sesaat.

"Sehee-ya, kau yakin akan pergi? Apa ini tidak sedikit berlebihan."

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sahabatku, Taeyeon. Jujur, aku tak ingin pergi. Tapi ini sangat menyiksaku. Ini membuatku lelah. Sangat lelah. Sudah cukup semua rasa sakit yang ia berikan padaku, walau bisa dibilang dia tidak tau akan hal ini, karena ketidaktahuannya itu yang membuatku terlihat bodoh di hadapannya.

Aku mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Taeyeon memelukku.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Hi-ya. Aku pasti merindukanmu. Dan pulanglah secapatnya. Aku akan menunggumu."

Aku mengangguk. Lalu pergi dengan taxi yang sudah aku pesan tadi.

Aku harus kuat. Aku tak bermaksud menjauhinya. Ataupun menghapusnya perlahan dari hidupku. Hanya saja aku tak mampu mendengar semuanya. Semua keluh kesah yang ia katakana padaku hanyalah rasa cemburunya terhadap namja yang notabenya adalah namjachingu Krystal.

Baiklah Oh Sehee. Aku sadar aku tak pantas untuknya. Tapi,sadarkah ia kalau Krystal juga tak pantas untuknya. Krystal itu gadis angkuh dan sombong. Dengan kecantikannya, dia bisa mengambil hati siapa saja. Aku benar-benar muak dengan hal itu.

Ah, bisakah aku tahu isi hatimu? Aku masih menunggu. Setidaknya sampai seminggu setelah aku ada di luar kota. Waktu itu cukup untuk dia menyadari keberadaanku. Semoga.

"Dia menanyakanmu,Hee-ya!"

Kata Taeyeon saat menelfonku. Aku terdiam. Untuk apa dia menanyakanku? Mungkin dia tak ada teman curhat. Satu-satunya yang tahu ia menyukai Jessica kan hanya aku. Dan itu sangat dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak suka dia menanyakanmu?"

Bukannya tidak suka, Tae, tapi aku hanya bingung untuk menyikapinya. Aku senang, tapi aku juga sedih. Karena aku tahu dia menanyakanku untuk alasan apa. Dia tak mungkin merindukanku. Dia butuh aku hanya untuk curhat. Apakah pemikiranku begitu bodoh? Bukankah wajar aku berpikir seerti itu.

"Sehee-ya, dia sangat rindu padamu. Wajahnya seharian murung"

Aku tersenyum meski Taeyeon tak melihatku. Apa benar dia rindu padaku? Aku tak percaya. Benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia hanya butuh telingaku untuk mendengarkannya bercerita. Dan hanya butuh waktu ku untuk ia bercerita, tenyata aku begitu bodoh, hingga aku mensia-siakan waktu ku untuk cerita konyol seperti itu.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu!"

Taeyeon benar, aku hanya menyiksa diriku. Menjauh darinya hanya membuatku tambah merindukannya. Tapi jika di sampingnya juga membuatku terluka, aku benar-benar bingung saat ini.

"Aniyo, Tae. Aku harus lakukan ini. Sudah cukup dia menyakiti hatiku"

"Dia tak pernah sadar. Karena kau tak pernah mengatakannya. Jangan kau salahkan dia."

Aku diam. Ini memang bukan salahnya, apa aku telihat begitu egois, maaf kan aku, bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu, hanya saja aku benar-benar terluka dengan sikapmu. Maafkan aku.

" Aku bisa membantumu."

Bantu apa Tae. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit.

"Aku dan Taemin akan membantumu. Jangan ragukan kami, kita kan sahabat"

Kita memang sahabat. Tapi aku tak mau mendapatkan rasa sakit karena dia menolakku, Tae. Aku sudah cukup sakit atas perasaannya pada Krystal.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kau tidurlah"

Dia menutup telfonnya. Sepi. Tak ada Taeyeon yang selalu tidur dan menghabiskan malam denganku.

Tok ! Tok ! Tok !

Seseorang masuk kekamar ku. Ah, ternyata itu eomma. Tumben sekali masuk kamarku. Aku memasang wajah biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal rasanya aku ingin bercerita pada eomma.

"Changi-ya, kau terlihat murung sejak tadi, bahkan sejak kemarin kau sampai disini. Kau ada masalah ?"

"Aniyo eomma. Hanya saja badan ku terasa lemas"

Bohong. Kau bohong pada eomma mu, hanya karena menyembunyikan suatu perasaan pada seseorang.

"Baiklah, sekarang tidurlah"

Sudah 4 hari aku tak bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Baekhyun. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dialah namja yang membuatku begini. Menyakitiku dan membutuhkanku hanya untuk mendengarkan curhatannya. Dia tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Walau bagaimanapun aku tak bisa membencinya. Karena aku, mencintainya.

"Noona, kau ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan kosong disampingku. Kyungsoo adalah adik sepupuku. Dia persis sekali dengan eomma ku, selalu tanya jika ada hal yang ganjil denganku.

"Noona, ceritakan saja padaku"

Dia memaksa. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku tak berniat untuk cerita. Karena itu hanya mengulang rasa sakit yang Baekhyun berikan padaku.

"Aku tak ada masalah, Kyungsoo. Hmmm… bagaimana dengan kau dan Sohee?"

Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku tak ingin dia terus bertanya. Kyungsoo mulai bercerita tentang seorang yeoja yang sudah lama ia sukai. Aku hanya diam mendengarkannya.

"Noona, kau melamun? Handphone mu dari tadi berbunyi"

Aku segera sadar. Memang benar hp ku berbunyi. Aku segera mengangkatnya. Dari Taeyeon.

"Hee-ya, kau dimana?"

Suara ini….

"Hee-ya, kenapa kau tak katakana padaku kalau kau pergi? Jawab aku Oh Sehee!"

Baekyun? Aku rindu padanya. Aku rindu suaranya. Rasanya aku ingin melompat lompat mendengar suaranya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Menjauhiku? Apa salahku?"

Kau tak pernah salah. Tapi aku yang salah. Karena aku salah telah mencintaimu.

"Kau tak salah, Baekkie. Aku hanya rindu pada keluargaku."

Alasan yang masuk akal bukan? Padahal ini semua karena mu. Kau menyakitiku tanpa kau sadari.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Aku rindu padamu"

Aku juga ingin pulang. Aku ingin menemuimu. Tapi, maaf, aku belum bisa. Hatiku masih sakit. Tentang Krystal, dialah penyebab aku pergi dan menjauhimu.

"Aku belum bisa, Baekkie. Aku masih rindu pada saudaraku disini"

Bohong lagi. Kenapa kali ini kau mudah berbohong. Dosakah aku menbohongi banyak orang karenamu?

"Kapan?"

Akupun tak tau. Yang jelas aku ingin sendiri. Tanpa gangguanmu. Tanpa ocehanmu tantang Krystal bodoh itu. Tanpa tatapanmu pada Jessica dan tanpa senyumanmu pada Krystal.

"Aku belum tau. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini.''

Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus terus bertanya? Kau menbuatku berbohong lebih jauh lagi. Sudah cukup! Berhentilah membuatku membohongi diriku sendiri dan orang lain.

"Cepatlah pulang…"

Eh? Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh Baekhyun? Ah, percuma. Aku ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit ini. Aku tak ingin kau menambahnya lagi. Air mataku jatuh. Baiklah ! Aku memang benar—benar tersiksa oleh kelakuanku sendiri. Aku tak mampu jauh darimu. Tapi aku harus lakukan ini.

Kututup telfon dari Baekhyun.

"Noona? Kau menangis?"

Dengan cepat, krhapus air mataku dan tersenyum ppada Taemin, lalu aku pergi kekamarku.

Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam. Aku belum mandi dan parahnya mataku bengkak.

TOKK! TOKK!

Untung aku sempat mengunci pintu kamar. Kalau tidak, Eomma pasti akan masuk dengan tiba-tiba dan melihatku seperti ini pasti akan curiga dan mengira aku punya masalah. Aku segera mengacak-acak rambutku dan mengusutkan bajuku agar terlihat seperti orang bangun tidur.

KLEK!

Tebakanku salah. Ternyata Kyungsoo. Dia memanggilku untuk makan malam. Aku menolaknya dengan alas an tidak lapar. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak nafsu makan.

"Noona, ceritakan padaku!"

Sebaiknya aku abaikan dia dan masuk kamar mandi. Sekarang dia sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjangku sambil membolak-balik komik-komik milikku. Selesai mandi, aku segera duduk di depan meja rias. Hanya untuk menyisir rambut saja.

"Noona, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?"

Padahalkan aku tidak berniat menceritakan apapun. Dia ini selalu saja ingin tau, dasar anak ini!. Sebanyak dia meminta ku untuk menceritakannya, aku tidak akan menceritakannya.

Drrrtt…. Drrrttt….

Hp ku berdering. Aku segera mengangkatnya dan ternyata Taeyeon. Dia meminta maaf karena sudah member izin pada Baekhyun untuk menelponku. Aku diam saja. Apakah Baekhyun memaksa, sehingga Taeyeon tak mampu melawan?

"Hee-ya, dia sepertinya merindukanmu sekali. Tidakkah kau pulang saja dan mencari tau apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun padamu?"

Mauku juga begitu. Tapi aku tak mau lagi merasakan sakit yang kedua kalinya. Aku terlalu takut, sangat takut.

"Kau tak mau sakit karena ditolah? Itu resiko, Oh Se hee! Kau tak akan tau jika tidak mencobanya"

"Mungkin kau benar. Tapi beri aku waktu. Aku benar-benar belum siap"

Setelah siap, aku akan temui Baekhyun lagi dan menerima semua kenyataan. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus siap. Meskipun itu hal yang ku takutkan selama ini.

"Semoga saja Baekhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu."

"Aku harap begitu, Tae"

Aku tersenyum dan melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang masih setia menungguku dengan komik-komik yang berserakan dikasur.

"Hee-ya, dia benar-benar murung sejak kau pergi. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan siapapun, kecuali kau"

Benarkah? Apakah Baekhyun sudah tak punya perasaan lagi pada Krystal bodoh itu? Baekhyun, aku harap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku.

Kyungsoo mendekat kearahku. Menatapku dengan tatapan memohon. Aku menjulurkan lidahku, sebagai tanda penolakan. Dan dia kembali sibuk dengan komik-komik milikku tadi.

"Aku ingin kau cepat pulang, Hee-ya"

"Tae, nanti aku pasti pulang. Kau tunggu saja, ne?"

Selesai. Taeyeon memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Jadi kau menghindari temanmu, Noona?"

"Diam saja kau anak kecil, sudah tidur sana!"

Aku mengusirnya. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

5 hari berlalu dan aku masih tidak siap. Baiklah.. kapan aku siap? Jawabanya adalah tidak tahu. Aku tak kan pernah tau kapan aku siap dan mampu. Aku takut.

Aku sudah putuskan. Aku pulang sekarang. Aku tak bisa juga lama-lama ijin sekolah. Pasti akan ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Dan tentang Baekhyun, aku akan mencoba siap.

"Noona, apa kau benar ingin kembali? Kau kan belum bercerita apa-apa padaku?"

Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya. Nanti kalau happy ending akan ku ceritakan. Ya, itupun kalau terwujud. Aku pun tak yakin.

"Noona, memang masalahmu sudah selesai?"

Masih penasaran rupanya. Dasar Kyungsoo. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sudah keberapa kalinya aku berbohong padamu Kyungsoo?, Maafkan aku. Aku hanya bisa member nya senyuman lagi dan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Aku tak ingin kau dan yang lain tau, ini kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Tapi kau janji, kau cerita ini berakhir manis dan bahagia, kau harus ceritakan padaku. Oke, Noona?"

Kapan aku berjanji padanya? Dan, kenapa dia bida membaca pikiranku? Ada—ada saja anak ini.

"Oke-oke terserah kau saja"

"Kau telah berjanji Noona, dank au harus ceritakan padaku"

Aku tersenyum lagi sebelum menaiki taxi. Seperti member harapan kosong.

Baekhyun memelukku dengan erat begitu aku masuk sekolah untuk yang pertama setelah kejadian itu. Aku senang dia merindukanku. Sangat senang. Tapi, apa dia akan kembali curhat kepadaku tentang Krystal si gadis bodoh itu? Apa dia akan menyakitiku dengan ketidaksadarannya? Tapi kau kan telah memiliki keputusan, dan aku harus menerima semua resiko yang akan terjadi.

"Lihat! Lihatkan betapa rindunya dia padamu?"

Taeyeon tersenyum kecil padaku.

"Byun Baekhyun! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bernafas bodoh!"

Aku mencoba melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun yang sangat erat. Baekhyun melepasnya perlahan dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kau kenapa Baekkie?"

Aku menggoyangan telapak tanganku didepan wajah Baekhyun yang masih menatapku. Tak berhasil. Aku mencubit pipinya. Dia sedikit meringis. Aku pun hanya tertawa kecil. Dia sangat lucu.

"Jangan pergi lagi,Se hee-ya"

Baekhyun kembali memelukku. Tidak, Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, selama kau tak menyakiti ku lagi dengan ucapan-ucapanmu tentang Krystal Jung yang menyebalkan itu. Aku janji.

Baekhyun menatapku, dan aku membalas tatapannya. Aku benar-benar tak kuat, Baek. Aku mohon jangan menatapku seperti itu, jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Krystal berjalan melewati kami berdua. Aku langsung member isyarat pada Baekhyun. Lalu dia melihatnya. Betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku menunjukkan Krystal pada Baekhyun. Padahal aku tau aku akan sakit jika melihat Baekhyun menatap Krystal. Kuatkan aku Tuhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun menoleh kearahku. Aku tersenyum. Tapi dia tidak. Aku jadi bingung. Ada apa dengannya? Seharusnya dia kan senang melihat gadis pujaannya berjalan di dekatnya.

"Seharusnya kau ada saat aku dicampakkan oleh gadis sombong itu."

Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Baekhyun menyebut Krystal gadis sombong? Ini benar-benar keajaiban. Tapi raut wajah Baekhyun sangat sedih. Apa kau benar-benar patah hati?

"Dia itu gadis yang sangat sombong. Aku benar-benar membencinya"

Jinjja? Aaaaa…. Senangnya aku. Kalau begitu aku takkan pernah pergi darimu Baekkie. Kau membuat hatiku senang.

"Sekarang aku menyukai gadis lain. Dia cantik, lebih cantik dari Krystal Jung. Dia baik, tidak seperti Krystal bodoh itu. Baru-baru ini aku sadar, bahwa aku mencintainya. Bukan karena kecantikannya. Tapi karena dia bertahan mencintaiku, Hee-ya"

Jleb… Sebuah panah tepat menusuk jantungku. Siapapun, tolong keluarkan aku dari neraka ini. Aku tak kuat lagi mendengarnya bercerita tentang gadis lain yang sekarang ia sukai. Bahkan Baekhyun mencintainya. Dan gadis itu, dia tidak seperti Krystal yang mencampakkannya. Tapi gadis itu seperti aku yang mencintainya. Sungguh beruntung sekali gadis itu. Sayangnya itu bukan aku.

"Aku sadar. Aku sudah menyakitinya selama ini. Selalu membuatnya menangis, meski aku tak menyadarinya. Bodohnya aku"

Hey, kau juga membuatku menanggis, Baekhyun. Kau juga tak menyadarinya. Kau juga membuatku sakit. Dan kau pun tak menyadarinya. Kalau begini, untuk apa aku pulang dan menemuimu?.

Tanpa sadar air mata ku mengalir. Tak mau Baekhyun melihatnya aku segera berlari menuju ke kelas dan memeluk Taeyeon yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Taemin –Namjachingunya- .

"Kenapa kau? Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan hingga kau menangis begini?"

Aku menanggis semakin kencang. Tak peduli orang-orang melihatku. Baekhyun benar-benar mempermainkan hatiku. Dan sekarang aku membencinya. Tidak. Aku tak bisa membencinya.

"Se hee-ya"

Baekhyun mengejarku? Kenapa dia masih berani mengejarku? Kenapa dia tidak pergi menemui gadis baru nya itu. Aaaaaaaaaaaa… aku benar-benar membencimu.

"Baekhyun pergilah. Sepertinya dia tak ingin bertemu denganmu. Lagipula kau membuatnya menangis"

Taemin membawa Baekyun keluar.

"Baekhyun. Dia menyukai gadis lain, Tae. Aku ingin pulang. Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya"

"Kau akan meninggalkan ku lagi Oh Sehee?"

Mian, Tae. Tolong mengerti . aku baru kembali dan Baekhyun sudah menyakiti hatiku lagi. Seandainya aku bis, aku akan membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang bodoh. Bodoh karena aku tetap mencintai Baekhyun meski dia sudah menyakiti ku berulang kali.

"Ani, Tae. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Tapi mungkin aku hanya akan pindah sekolah. Cukup sudah aku bertahan disini. Aku sakit. Ini juga bisa menganggu pelajaran ku, Tae. Aku tak mampu mempertahankannya."

"Aku akan membantumu jika itu maumu"

Apa aku bisa meninggalkan sekolah ini? Apa aku bisa meninggalkan semua kenangan-kenangan bersama Baekhyun? Tuhan, tolong aku, jangan buat aku seperti ini.

Baekhyun. Aku sedang memandangnya bermain sepak bola.

Apa besok semua hanya tinggal kenangan? Tidak ada ladi aku dan Baekhyun yang bicara dipinggir lapangan sambil memperhatikan Krystal. Ok, tidak aka nada semua itu lagi.

"Hee-ya, ayo kita pulang. Kau masih ingin menatapnya untuk yang terkahir kali?"

Taeyeon mulai menggodaku. Dia memamerkan senyumannya yang membuatku merasa itu adalah ejekan. Huh.. aku telalu memcintai Baekhyun. Seharusnya aku bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangnya. Dan tidak seharusnya aku menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kajja kita pulang"

Aku menarik Taeyeon yang tertawa kecil sambil melambaikan tangan pada Taemin. Mau pulang saja seperti itu, besok kan bisa bertemu lagi.

"Annyeong Taeminnie.. Saranghae.."

"Nado Taeng "

Yah… membuat aku benar-benar cemburu dengan kelakuan kedua anak ini. Andai Baekhyun begitu padaku. Ah. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Tae, berhentilah membuat kebodohan seperti itu. Kita pulang sekarang"

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Kenapa aku merasa Baekhyun melihatku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Jangan kePedean kau Sehee. Dia itu tidak menyukaimu. Dia menyukai orang lain. Mana mungkin dia menatapmu.

"Hee-ya, sebaiknya kau tak pindah sekolah."

Hei, bukannya kau sudah mau membantuku. Kenapa berubah pikiran. Tidak bisa. Aku harus tetap pindah, aku tak mau menambah rasa sakit ini. Aku memang belum tau siapa gadis beruntung yang Baekhyun cintai. Tapi aku sudah merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Aku bisa mati kalau aku tahu gadis yang Baekhyun cintai lebih dari aku.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

Hanya suka kan? Bukan CINTA kan? Baekhyun mencintai orang lain, Tae. Orang yang sepertinya segala-galanya bagi Baekhyun. Orang yang mungkin lebih mementingkan Baekhyun dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dia menatapmu, Hee-ya. Matanya terlihat sendu"

Kau mengigau, Tae. Baekhyun tak mungkin melihatku. Aku bukan gadis yang dia cintai. Berhentilah membuatku semakin berharap padanya.

"Sudahlah, Tae. Mungkin hanya ilusimu. Dia tak mungkin melihatku. Ayo kita pulang"

"Mungkin bagimu ilusi, karena kau ingin membuangnya. Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri. Dia melihatmu"

Jangan.. jangan … sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit. Aku tak ingin menambahnya lagi. Aku lelah. Benar-benar lelah.

"Mungkin, Tae. Ada baiknya aku mengikuti ucapanmu"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang bersama Taemin. Dan menghadang jalan ku dan Taeyeon. Dan sialnya Taeyeon dan Taemin malah pergi meniggalkanku dan Baekhyun berdua. Dasar.

"Sehe-ya, aku ingin bicara"

Aku mengangguk. Aku ini bodoh. Kanapa ku turuti?

Baekhyun membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah. Di sana sepi tak ada seorang pun . untuk apa Baekhyun membawaku kesini. Apa dia akan menyatakan perasaanya? Jangan berpikiran bodoh kau Oh Sehee.

" Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku."

Ini semua karena kau bodoh.

" Memang aku salah apa?"

Kau membuatku sakit hati.

"Bicaralah, Hee-ya. Ekhmmm… Sehee-ya, tentang gadis itu…."

Aku tak ingin berbicara pada seseorang yang telah membuatku sakit hati. Dan aku tak ingin mendengar tentang siapapun dia.

"Aku mencintai gadis itu. Sungguh mencintainya."

Ya, aku sudah tau. Dan hatiku sekarang semakin sakit. Kau tak tau kan sakitnya? Sakit sekali.

"Gadis itu…"

Berhenti. Kumohon berhenti, Baekhyun. Aku tak mau mendengar kau menyebut 'gadis itu'

"Oh Se Hee"

Haahaahaa… hanya ilusi. Tak mungkin Baekhyun menyebut namaku.

"Sehee-ya, saranghae. Aku tau aku bodoh. Aku sering menceritakan rasa sukaku pada Krystal. Padahal kau berusaha menahan perasaanmu. Aku benar-benar tidak peka. Mianhae, Hee-ya"

"Sehee-ya. Aku serius. Sejak awal aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga suka Krystal. Dan aku bingung"

Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun? Jangan-jangan nama gadis itu sama denganku? Jangan jangan kau menganggap aku gadis itu, dank au berlatih untuk menyatakan cinta padanya?

"Sehee! Bicaralah, kumohon jangan diamkan aku begini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Baekhyun menyentakku. Aku sadar. Benarkah semuanya? Jadi ini bukan ilusi?

"Sehee-ya, aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu berkali-kali menangis dan terluka. Maaf aku tidak menyadarinya."

Dasar bodoh! Kenapa setelah sekian lama kau baru menyadarinya?

"Dan kau harus berterimakasih pada Taeyeon. Karena dia yang telah membuatku sadar selama kau pergi"

Taeyeon! Sialan anak itu. Jadi maksud kata 'membantunya' itu begini.

"A-a-aku benar-benar m-m-mencintaimu"

Dia sedikit terisak. Apa aku terlalu kejam?

"Pergilah. Aku sudah tak punya rasa untukmu"

Omo! Kulihat wajahnya terlihat kecewa. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Baekhyun.

"Kau tau? Kau sudah keterlaluan. Kau membuat aku sakit hati selama ini. Dan kau menyadarinya saat aku sudah membencimu"

Ini memang terlalu kejam, tapi ini pelajaran untukmu.

"Baiklah aku minta maaf" Sahut Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi ku.

"Ekhm.. Baekkie.. emmm, tapi jika kau mau kembali kesini.. emm.. aku akan mengatakan .. kalau… Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Ya! Dapat keberanian darimana kau Se hee? Ah, sudahlah yang penting aku mencintai Baekhyun. Lalu kulihat Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan kearahku, lalu memelukku.

"Saranghae"

Baekhyun mencium keningku. Aaaaaaaa…. Senangnya aku, apa aku bermimpi? Bukan. Ini nyata. Terimakasih Tuhan..

Sekarang aku tau kenapa Tuhan membuat aku sakit hati, itu karena Tuhan ingin kau menyadari perasaanku, Baekkie. Sekarang aku tau kenapa aku tak bisa membencimu meski kau sudah menyakitiku berulangkali, itu karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang aku tau.

"Saranghaeyo, Baekhyunnie…"

End.

Fanfiction by : Shin Joo Rin.


End file.
